Henri Senshi
Henri Senshi (返理千士, Henri Senshi), the one who bares the moniker of both The Saviour Of This World (この世の救世主, Kono Yo no Kyūseishu) and Menace Of This World(この世の敵, Kono Yo no Teki), is a wandering Mage that is sanctioned by the Magic Council to kill those the Magic Council wouldn't be able to handle. Though, it wasn't always like this. It was only until recently that he was a notorious Dark Mage, responsible for the deaths of over thousands of people, with the exact number of deaths still unknown to this day. His feats of being a criminal don't stop there as he, single-handedly as he is also accountable for the complete destruction of over thousands of guilds and cities. After being sanctioned by the Magic Council to commit such deeds as it would be better to have Henri fighting on their side than rather imprisoning him and making the Magic Council one of his targets, he gained a familiar by the name of Kenkaku Zenon who then assisted Henri in battles ever since then. Henri and Zenon have also achieved a large feat of nearly killing all ten elite members of the Viripotens Kingdom, with each elite member having the strength of a Ten Wizard Saints. Those feats show that the two titles that was handed to him isn't just for show as seen countless times, he has been at the core of fighting those who seek the destruction of Earth Land as we know it. However, his sanction was relinquished after a few months after he was provoked by council member, Valence Sournois and ended up killing said council member in a fit of rage. Now, with a bounty on his head, him and Zenon now roam Earth Land, either escaping or killing their pursuers. With both of them respectively having high bounties, it exponentially grew after they had to kill two Wizard Saints who were fixed on trying to kill them. At the current moment, Henri is has a bounty of Henri is the main protagonist in Fairy Tail: Saviour Of This World, the main focus of the story being the way Henri lives his life with such a huge responsibility on his shoulders. He is also a supporting protagonist in Fairy Tail: Retribution while also making a cameo appearance in [[Libertus#Synopsis|'Libertus' Story']]. Appearance Henri is a man in his early twenties, in fact, he is only a year older than twenty. However, his baby face disguises him as a young teenager, often giving him the edge in a battle where himself and his opponent are meeting each other for the first time as either consciously or subconsciously, the opponent underestimates Henri's strength, allowing him to dispatch of an opponent quicker than what would be expected. Personality & Traits History Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Side Stories= |-| Roleplays= Relationships Main Storyline= |-| Side Stories= |-| Roleplays= Magic And Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Ways Of Combat Art Of The Empty-Handed Samurai Drunken Fist Style Eye Of The Emperor Quotes Trivia And Songs Songs Main Theme 6OmUatCJRGs Fighting Theme xE4OrayT78I Powering Up Theme Ovuz8sz292s Fight To The Death Theme wYZvplUSEso Trivia *This character's artwork and design and any other images on this article are all owned by Baba Yasushi, if it wasn;t for him, I wouldn't have found such a good manga to read and images to use on this article. If you are wondering what manga he is from, it is named Karate Shoukoushi Kohinata Minoru. *Credit goes to Team Four Star's DBZ Abridged for the first two quotes in the quotes section. Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Articles in process Category:Main Character Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Under Construction Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial artist Category:Wandering Mage Category:Mage with Familiar Category:Mages with Familiars Category:Eye Magic User Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Blonde Hair Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage